In accordance with the rapid development of a digital video processing technology, a digital multimedia service using various media such as high-definition digital broadcasting, digital multimedia broadcasting, internet broadcasting and the like has been activated. As the high-definition digital broadcasting becomes common, various service applications have been developed and high-speed video processing techniques for video images of high quality and high definition are required. To this end, standards for coding video signals such as H.265/HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) and H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) have been actively discussed.